Secret to a Happy Life
by rookiebones
Summary: Luke/Andy  Luke realizes he needs to change his ways in order to keep his girl... with a little help from Dov and Chris


I'm usually an Andy/Sam shipper, but this sort of wrote itself. If you don't like Andy/Luke then don't read this! Feedback is always nice

Today Dov and Chris were paired together. They were on their way to the squad car when Dov put out a hand to stop Chris. He gestured to Andy and Luke and they shared a knowing look. They had a couple of conversations off duty about how unhappy Luke was making their friend. Mainly they were initiated by Dov, the Gossip King, but Chris was worried also. Both loved Andy like a sister.

"Let's just move on," said Chris. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Or is there?" asked Dov.

Andy left Luke to follow Sam, who she was paired with like usual. Luke entered the men's washroom. Dov headed for the washroom as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris.

"Just follow my lead, man," replied Dov. "I know what I'm doing."

"I sure hope so, Dov."

The two walked into the washroom. Luckily, Luke had entered one of the stalls. Dov and Chris headed for the sinks.

"It's always good to wash your hands before you go out on the streets, Chris. You never know when the next swine flu outbreak will be upon us."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So did you see Andy this morning? She didn't look very happy."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Andy told me she's supposed to be going on a big date with Luke today, but she doesn't seem to think he's going to show up."

"I guess it wouldn't be the first time."

"No, it wouldn't. Andy told me she feels underappreciated and she's having doubts about moving in with him. I don't blame her. I wouldn't move in with someone who always puts their career before me."

"Yeah, me either."

"Well, I guess we'd better hit the streets. Time's a' wasting."

When they exited the washroom, Chris turned to Dov. "Did Andy really tell you all that stuff?"

"No, but he doesn't have to know that," said Dov with a self-satisfied grin. "What, it's all true!"

When Dov and Chris exited the washroom, Luke flushed and left the stall. As he washed his hands, he thought about what he had overheard. Was Andy really having doubts about moving in together? Besides the whole thing with Swarek, he assumed that everything was fine between them. Now that he thought about it, he did cancel a lot of plans with Andy in order to finish up at work. She always told him that she understood and it was okay, but was it?

Andy was different from the women he had dated in the past. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny... everything a guy could ask for. Funny that it took overhearing a conversation between Epstein and Diaz of all people for him to realize how much in love with her he was. She was perfect and he had been too blinded to see it. He definitely needed to step it up if he wanted to keep her.

Andy was talking to Swarek outside of the change rooms when Luke arrived.

"Hey Andy," he said, cheerfully, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Swarek."

"Callaghan."

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, turning back to Andy. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yep, I'm all set."

Just as he was about to speak again, one of the receptionists, Linda or Lindsay or something, called from down the hall, "Detective Callaghan, Mr. MacMillan is on line 2. Would you like to speak to him?"

Luke glanced at Andy. The smile on her face had disappeared and Luke saw the unhappiness that Dov had seen earlier in the day. It was time for him to prove himself.

"Tell him I'm out of the office," he called back. "I'll give him a call in the morning."

He turned back to Andy who was grinning ear to ear. Seeing her so happy made him happy. They left the station hand in hand, leaving behind a very shocked Swarek. That night after they made love, he held her close.

"Luke," Andy whispered. "Never let me go."

"I won't. That's a promise. Andy, I love you."

"I love you too, Luke."

From that day on, Luke kept his promise. Andy and Luke moved in together, got married and had kids. He lived by Shaw's "secret to a happy life".


End file.
